Cinderella, Cinder, Ella, Sam, Cinderella
by MaggieMaybe160
Summary: When all of the Cinderella's live in one place at one time and meet
1. Chapter 1 : Cinderella (Disney)

My name is Ella, but everyone who knows me calls me Cinderella. My dad didnt around anymore because he died of a heart attack when he was leaving for a job. I live with my step sisters and my step mother. They married into the family a month before my dad died. Legally, I was theirs until I was an adult. I am not allowed to call my step mother **or anything along those lines. She is . My step sisters are Drizella and Anastasia. **

**When my father died, it took a week before they started treating me like a maid. I was to clean and cook and dress and feed everyone before myself. I slept on the hearth of the beautiful fireplace in my fathers when Anastasia first called me Cinderella. Drizella, wanting to please her older sister, followed this. Their mother thought it was a cute name for me and let it slide, before jumping on the bandwagon and calling me that as well. **

**When I was just turning 13 I had a mental break in public. That was the only reason I was taken to the hospital where they diagnosed me as schizophrenic. Lady Tremaine would not pay for the medication so I have my own friends now. They consist of the mice that may or may not live in the walls, the birds that chirp and tweet. They call me . They help me cope with my life. **

**When I was deemed stable enough to go back into the real world, I was set up in town at a market where I sold items for much too high of prices so that Lady Tremaine and her daughters could keep up their appearances. I liked working there. I was alone with my friends and we got to sit there in our booth until the market closed and it was time to go home to sleep. **

**It wasnt allowed. to read magazines or watch television. Every day he came to my booth and bought a clock of some sort. On the day my story really starts, he bought the watch I stole from Lady Tremaine. I smiled as I handed it over in a brown parcel. **

** I said in a sweet voice. **

**He smiled and said **

**I held up my wrist. ll have to start buying something else.**Good day, Miss. I know what I

**As I watched him leave one of my mice friends, Jacque, started running straight for another booth. Another girl was sitting there, seemingly alone. I yelled for him. **

**No one turned. Well, no one but Jacque, and he came back reluctantly. I said in a small voice. Jacque scolded me before taking his place in my pocket.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cinder (Lunar Chronicles))

**The blonde girl a few booths over yelled, looking toward me. I put my head down. She was always looking for someone named Jacque. It wasnt look like them at all, so I figured I was adopted. Also, I wasn**momLinh Cinder?Just Cinder.s face. He was the handsomest guy and just happened to be the son of the mayor.

** m him. I mean her.**You** He asked. I nodded. He said and lifted a limp model 4000B onto the counter. I grabbed my toolbox. **

** m going to give a quick check right now, while yous worse than I think.** these chips come with her? Were they recently added?No, they were installed a few days after I got her when I was 3.t know what to say so I nodded.

m finisheds wrong with you, on, was that?t answer. She was a lot more chatty than me, but she was still my best friend. t see.I** I said with a small smile. Iko made a whirring noise. **

** m rolling my eyes at you.t hide it because of the gray matter sensors that sent data to parents, police, anyone who was looking. Adri was always looking. **

** I opened the front door and let Iko go in first. She said And her wheels took her away before any response. Peony usually stood up whenever Iko came in so that she could follow me to my room and talk her girly gossip with me as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ella (Ella Enchanted)

**Hattie is sitting on her bed playing chess with Olive. They are my step sisters. Without warning my body went to obey. I grabbed a brush and sat down behind Hattie and started to brush out her golden hair. **

** It had always been this way. When I was a baby, I was cursed to be the most obedient child. I hoped that when I became an adult, this would go away. If I was ordered to do anything I did it. If I was ordered to not do something, I wouldns hair. Her whole body was in that awkward preteen stage that I hadnt need one. She was growing every night so her dresses always seemed too short and stopped above her ankles. Right now, as she looked at me, I looked back and found kind of a longing. Like she wanted to switch places. She wanted more attention from her sister, but she was too oblivious to know that this attention was negative and something she would never want for. **

** Hattie followed her sister**What** She said, turning back around. I kept brushing her hair. re distracting her.**Girls? Ella, come here!t hear me coming to greet him. I was the only one who did that. I ran and hugged him. He picked me up and carried me into the den where he read stories and drank some tea before bed.

Olga was waiting in the den, drinking some tea. **She smiled. Her smile was always faker when she saw me in his arms. I was always number 1. Her plump body scooted to life as she got up and walked toward us. Her golden hair matched Hattied taken off her make up and was getting ready for bed. Dad put me down and gave me a kiss good night. He said, and off I went. **

** The next morning I walked to school alone. Hattie and Olive usually waited until they were late so that Olga would give them a ride. **

** I walked through the market square and looked for anything appetizing to eat or to save for lunch. The best looking thing was a cinnamon bun but it was next door to Cinderellat exist. I tried not to stare as I went to the next booth. **

** I said. I handed the money as they got my food. I heard her talking about Cinder, the mechanic. I had to look. I looked over at Cinderella and saw her looking at the mechanic like she was looking at treasure. I stared. I couldn**Hello.t answer. **She said again. I noticed she was talking to me. **

** I muttered. **

** She asked in a friendly voice that made me doubt everything I had ever heard about her. Her voice and smile made me want to buy everything from her booth. **

** I asked. **

** I exclaimed. I asked in a rush. She looked and handed me a brown book. I beamed and handed her the rest of my money and ran to school. What a nice person. I thought to myself when I finally got to school. I think I will buy from her more often.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sam (Cinderella Story)

The bell rang. High school. My last year. My last year and I still hadn't had a real conversation with Austin Ames. Austin Ames was the best football player, most popular guy, and it helped that he was the most attractive guy in school. He was sitting 2 seats in front of me next to Shelby. She won't admit that they are broken up. She still calls him baby, but he ignores her now because she can't get it through her head. The longest conversation I've ever had with Austin Ames is when I took his order at the family owned diner I work at. My step mom, Fiona, was the owner and that's how my dad met her. Then he died. Her twin daughters, Brianna and Gabriella, don't work there. they sit at the counter and look for hot guys to double date with while asking for free food which I have to give them but aren't allowed to do. When we get out of the lst class of the day I go to my locker and put my Trig book away. Austin Ames' locker was next to mine. He opened his and took out a notebook, closed his locker, and left. For some reason, this made my heart flutter and I closed my locker, smiled a dreamy smile, and skipped down the street. I always skipped through the market on my way home. I usually ran into a smaller girl from the elementary school and we would buy something and I would make her a milkshake when we got to my diner. I waited where I usually did. She seemed lonely. If she hadn't, I probably would have ignored her when we first met. I was lonely too. "Hey, Sam." Ella said as she ran up, dragging her bag onto her shoulder. "Hey. How was school?" I ask. She grimaced. I didn't push her. "Jaque!" One of the shopkeepers yelled as she dove in front of us with her hands cupped. She fell hard. Blood oozed from her hands. She smiled. "Sorry, he gets away a lot." Then she walked back behind her booth and asked if we wanted anything. "Not today." I said with a sad smile. "Can we go to your diner, please?" Ella asked, looking up at me. I nodded, not wanting to tell her that I never wanted to go to the diner. When we got to the diner Fiona was there, talking to an old woman about prices for piano lessons for her daughters. I was not included in this generalization of "daughters". I set Ella up at the counter and she started looking through the menu while I changed into my uniform in the back room. I slipped on my skates and apron and came back out to grab the hair tie I had left in my backpack. "Chocolate milkshake and some french fries." Ella said when I came back. I nodded with a smile. It was the same thing every day. I turned around to start making the shake and scoop up some fries to put into the fryer when I saw Austen Ames walk in by himself. This was unusual because he was a football star and he was popular. He always had a mob around him. If he was without his mob then we was being trailed by girls. I ignored it. He took a seat near Ella. My section. I sighed. "Here ya go, kiddo." I smiled as I gave her her food. I skated to Austen. "Anything for you to start?" "Hey, Sam." He smiled. I felt the blood rush to my face. He knew my name? He looked back down at the menu. "Just a soda." "Who are you?" Ella asked, looking over at Austen. I looked from her to him then asked "what kind?" "Coke. I'm Austen. I go to highschool with your sister." Ella looked at me and burst out laughing. "Stop." Austen said playfully. Ella stopped laughing abruptly. He gave her an odd look. "We aren't sisters." I explained. "Try not to give direct orders…" I didn't know how to explain what I knew about her. He nodded. "I just assumed because you were always walking home with her." "No… My mom owns the diner. Her sisters are Hattie and Olive." Austen cringed. "Your mom is Fiona?" He asked, sounding bewildered. I gave a small nod and left to get the soda before I had forgotten. I came back and leaned on the counter. "Why'd you come all the way here to get a soda and no food all by yourself?" I asked. He shrugged. "Do you have a date to that city ball?" He said like it wasn't a big deal. I shook my head, standing up. Ella looked at me with huge eyes. "You have to start your homework, kiddo." I said. I looked around. Fiona wasn't looking so I opened the gate to let her behind the counter and set her up in my break room. It was only mine because Fiona wouldn't use anything that had been my father's. The room had happy memories for me so I let Ella have happy memories in there, too. "You already have a date." I said to Austen when I came back to clear Ella's things. "I was just asking." End of conversation. 


End file.
